My Juicy Love Story
by matatagi
Summary: Matatagi Hayato and Minaho Kazuto like each other! But what will their teammates and friends think of this? Will there be rumors and drama, or a happy ending? Read to find out! [Minaho/Matatagi]
1. Chapter 1

My minamata fanfic :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a beautiful autumn day at the pirate soccer school. Matatagi was jogging around the track field for track practice. He has been doing this for about 20 hours now someone please get him some water. Suddenly Minaho Kazuto flys in while in his soul form and transforms back into a human mid-flight. He falls and breaks his nose.

"What the frick!" Matatagi yells while still running.

"Oh iiyo matatagi-kun" Minaho Kazuto replied. he fixed his nose into plae and hot glued it to keep it tpgether.

"Oh well ok then, bye" matatagi ran off at the speed of light back to the water planet in space.

"WAIT mATATAGI KUN!" mInaho kazuto yelled, flying after him.

"WHAT!"

"BABY COME BACK!"  
_gosh darn it_, he thought. he ran back and brokethrough the atmosphere and landed right on minahos stomahc. hes dead.

nah jk minaho just got a bruise. He stood up and kneeled down on one knee.

"Baby, will you...

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

...

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

...play mario kart with me?"

"omg YES" matatagi replied. they raided shindou richies house and played one of those horrid tony hawk games on his stolen xbox.

suddenl tenma barged in.

"hey GUYS LETS PLAY SOCCER ITS CRYING OUT TO US"  
"sure" minaho agreed. matatagi nodded. he wanted to keep playing shit xbox games but he would have no one to play it with. but if he went, he would have to deal with tenma. darn.

so they went to raimon's soccer field, bc thats the only setting ever since raimon is oh so important. so important even kidou ditched teikoku for it apparently (you didnt hear that from me though).

they played for liek 10 minutes then everything froze. Matatagi looked around, wondering what happened.

"You," a voice yelled. "Duel with me so I can steal your soul."

Suddeny a guy with weird hair appeared. eHIs hair was so weird it even beat inazuma expectations. _Must be a yugioh character_, he thought.

He brought out his soul and owned the guy who wnated to duel him. Suddenl time unfroze.

"Matatagi!" Tenma yelled. "How did you egt all the way over there?"  
"by soccer" he replied. tenma smiled and forgot it. he passed the ball back to matatagi, but it broke in there was a wedding ring and a small box. matatagi opened the box and there was a bikini set with a carot design.

"Disgusting"

"baby pelase"  
"fine"

they went to the beach. matatagi had to wear a carrot patterned bikini while minaho straight wore a carrot suit. it was a horrible time.

when they got back to minahos house (his invite) they changed and minaho was liek "i love you bruh no bromo"  
"wow thats gay matatag said. he hugged him and then they shared a tender kiss. they fell asleep.

next day they were both bald.

to be continued~


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two w

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matatagi slowly opened his eyes. He could see a blurry room and feel the sunlight on him from the uncovered window, but something felt.. off. He rolled to the side and felt the restraining arm of Carrot Head. Suddenly realizing what was off, his eyes shot open as he quickly grabbed Minaho's arm to toss it to the side as he sat up. He then proceeded to run straight to the bathroom and turn on the light.

Upon seeing the horrible disater that happened, he screamed.

"GOOD GOLLY GOSH!" he yelled. He was so shocked, tears were forming in his eyes. He ran his hand over his now egg smooth head, not feeling a single hair. He was bald.

He ran back out of the bathroom, but halted when he saw Minaho getting up. The orange haired boy was the same, except... he was bald too. And not just his hair.

Minaho's hair AND eyebrows were shaved.

matatagi SCREAMED and ran out of the room, forgetting to put his pants on. he only remembered by the time he stepped into te living room. minahos mom turned her head and started laughing. god, it was so funny. his head was as slat and smooth as an egg shell.

"why" matatagi asked. he looked so soulless. his beautiful lush soft hair was gone. how will he look pretty now?

" god delete this" minaho commented on matatagi as he walked downstairs fully dressed and with his carrot head back. this has happened to him a few times before so he knew how to handle it.

"how the dribble drabble" matatagdufghjkl says. how the duck did minaho get all the carrots back to growing out of his head.

"well, i would explain everythig but god damn is this taking time. we need to go to school asap"

suddenly both minaho and matsatagi were in their respective schools, with all their natural hair back.

after sxchol,

(my hands are hurting please bear w me)

ok after school they went to training then to chuck e cheese bc tenma convinced shindou richie to take them. they all had a fun time except for kusaka and ibuki and sometimes tsurugi and tetsukado because they couldnt get in anywhere. damn their big muscles and tall height.

suddenly zanark crashed through thr top right corner of the building. he stepped out of his bike and streitched and flexed his boiling muscles.

"BIG HOT SPICY DAD" matatagi blurted. he covered his mouth faster than kidou could drop teikoku for raimon, and his face turned redder than endous face when touka kissed his cheek. lms if u remember that

anyways, zanark looked his way, as did everyone else, but mainly zanark. he flashed a smexy grin, and winked at matatagi. matatatgi fainted. minaho, however was staring at both with a frown. he needed to step up to win back matatagi. ibuki and kusaka help pick up matatagi and take him back home, while everyone else left for home in pairs or groups of 3.

that night, minaho prepared something that was _sure _to win matatagi over...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

thats it for chapter 2! xD

oh yeah and shoutout to that one person who writes kidou/oc and fudou/oc fics that keeps criticizing me for writing harmless little crack fics: i got a hot new album dropping just for you, its called "my bio said all my works are crack and its not like im forcing you to read my stuff so you could always ignore it y'know" and just for you its $200 instead of the usual $500 xoxo


End file.
